


On the shore, in the sky

by Velvetcthulhu



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982), The Last Unicorn - All Media Types, The Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, True Love, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetcthulhu/pseuds/Velvetcthulhu
Summary: Small snippets of Molly and Schmendrik.
Relationships: Molly Grue/Schmendrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	On the shore, in the sky

"Life is beautiful, Molly Grue." the first time Schmendrik told her that, it was after Lady Amalt-...the unicorn left them. Not right away, of course, but after their bitter, too-sharp grief have faded to a dull ache, like how Schmendrik's head hurts from the magic sometimes, or Molly's knee when it will rain. When he told her that, they laid under a canopy of trees, warm late Spring weather curling around their bodies, Molly's head pillowed on Schmendrik's thin arm. Ever the gentleman, even if they both knew Molly is at least three time as tough psychically as Schmendrik. But it's always nice to be held, to not to need to be strong, and they took turns with who's the "protector". Most of the time, they held each other, Molly's strong arms wrapped around him, and Schmendrik's tall, lanky frame curled up around her. There was not much to be shy about, they just fucked in the groves. Molly absent-mindendly brushed off some leaves from them and picked a few twigs out of her hair but she was too spent and too satisfied to truly grumble and the expression Schmendrik looked at her with when he spoke was golden and melting in the setting Sun. "You think so?" Molly teased, turning to face him, gently flicking him on that big nose of his. Schmendrik made a sound like he's about to sneeze, and batted her hands away, only to pull her closer gently by her hips, Molly wrapping her arms around his waist as well. His bony ass fit into her calloused, wide palms perfectly, and she gave them a squeeze, which sent Schmendrik into a blushing fit. "Not that i'm complaining, but do you just want to fondle me for a while, or do you plan more?" Schmendrik smirked at her, goofy but sweet, with the same lovesick expression on his face from before. Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm just appericating you, Schmendrik. We're getting old." she sighed, tucking her face in the crook of his neck. Her breath was warm against his skin, and Schmendrik raised a fine, elegant hand to the back of her neck, cupping her head and pulling Molly even closer, as close as possible, even beyond that. Their souls tangled the way their legs did, and together their eyes were the colour of the oceans, blue and green and everything inbetween. "I love you, Molly. I love you so much." he whispered into her hair, which smelled like spearmint and starlight. She just pulled the blankets over them, palm resting on his chest. "I love you too, you old sap." Sleep came to them easily, and all was well.   
°°°  
Molly was busy, as she usually did, even if Schmendrik tried to tell her to take it easy, but what did the magician known about it? Work around the cozy little cottage they built never did itself and never really ended. And speaking of the devil, here came Schmendrik, with a toothy grin, trying(and failing) to look innocent. It was in the middle of Summer, so he disrobed to shirtsleeves and was barefoot. "Hello darling." he pulled Molly into his arms gently from behind. Molly tsked fondly and leaned back into his arms. "You're about to do something ridiculous, i know. It's written on your face." Schmendrik, if that's possible, grinned even more dopely. "Me? Did i ever do anything sort of 'ridiculous'? Planning something? You think i'm like that?" he acted mock offened, pressing a hand to his breast like a tragic hero. Molly just gently pinched him on the ear. "Yes. Now tell me what are you planning, wizard." instead of answering, Schmendrik shoved her: he gently grabbed her by the waist, giving her plenty of time to get away if she wants, but she didn't. Of course. Just laughed, and looped her arms around his neck, holding on and hoping for the best. They tumbled around in the soft Summer grass, the fields their house stood in breathing a spicy warmth around them. Schmendrik ended up sitting on her hips, triumpath, slightly panting. "I won." he laughed with a breathy chuckle, and leaned down to nose into Molly's neck. His hat, lost in their rolling around, laid nearby, and Molly grabbed the opportunity and the garment too: she put it on her head, crooked and laughed, her smile wide and blinding. She was always so beautiful, at least to Schmendrik, but now she let it out for the whole world to see, and it was so breathtaking all the magician could do was sitting back and marveling at her. He almost forgot why he came. Almost. When Molly flicked the hat back to place on her head, grabbed the front of Schmendrik's shirt with both hands, and pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his hips, he remembered. Leaning on his forearms over her like a tall, slender crane might bow over the surface of a lake, he peppered her face with kisses, and wriggled down, until he could bury his face between her thighs and didn't come up for air for a while. Afterwards, they laid there, sweaty and flustered, hand in hand. When Schmendrik went to fetch them a blanket, some food and water, and a clean cloth to tidy themselves up, he stepped on a bee, yelled "FUCK!" when it stung him, and with his anger, he accidentaly conjured up a storm. While naked. His magic was better but after he gave away his great power, he got clumsy again. Who cares? He would rather be a fool than some power hungry ass. He experienced firsthand what it did to people. Now, sitting inside, Molly grumbling with him, his injured feet put up on another chair, in clean, dry, warm clothes, drinking coffe and eating fresh bread, he was content. He even managed to get Molly sit on his lap, his hand supporting her hips, as they stolen bites and sips from each other's snacks. "At least we were done. Imagine how awkward it would be if all that happened during when you had me face down in the dirt and..." he couldn't finish as Molly smacked him gently on his head which sent them both into a laughing fit. And all was well.   
°°°  
The castle was cold, walls exhaling despair like a dying breath. Molly was working on making it less damp and distant. She was scrubbing and washing and cooking and cleaning whole day, but it's okay, she was used to hard work. Things were falling apart around them, so she tried to make this small place, this stonebound kitchen an anchor beacuse if one thing Molly Grue was good at, it's setting down her foot. And all the gods above know that it's what just this place, these people needed. Everyone was fading to the walls, so Molly did housekeeping and kept the fire alive in the fireplace. If she ever felt a pang of jealousy toward Amalthea, for a fairytale life falling on top of her head, she took one good look at her face and it passed, stomach twisting in knots instead. She wouldn't say it for anything, but she was worried about Schmendrik. He was fading, like all of them, but it hit him especially hard. Once he stumbled into her kitchen, and since that, she made sure to keep him there when she could. The tension in his shoulders eased in front of the fireplace, as well as Molly's strong tea and as good food as she could make in a place like this. A content Schmendrik was a talkative Schmendrik, and after a while he started to talk. And talk. And talk. Well, he was almost always talking, but since they had to work on the palace, the wizard was suspiciously silent and only talked when he had to hide something, quick and nervous and babbling. Covering up his struggles, usually. Molly missed the almost too self-confident but kind chatterbox she known Schmendrik as. And set out to help him go back to himself. It's the least she could do, trying to help not only him but the whole company, something she didn't have many tools for, or time for that matter. But now, Schmendrik was talking. About his struggles. The king crushing him as well as looking for a solution. How cold it is up in the tower. How he got to be a wizard. The something buzzing behind his teeth and in the corner of his eyes. His childhood on a farm. And he walked up and down and in circles on the kitchen floor, going through twenty different emotions, gesturing like he's being attacked ...by a swarm of mosquitoes. And, stopping in mid-track, looking at Molly in that strange way of his, head cocked. "Aren't you cold?" he started. "Being barefoot and all?" and she just laughed. "You silly man, so out of touch with reality! I have spent most of my life barefoot. But flattering, really, that you care about my well-being so much." she sniffed, mocking all those rich dames, and Schmendrik flushed like a young schoolboy. It was ridiculously, really, in Molly's opinion, how two people who went through all of they did, her nearing her forties, Schmendrik being who knows how old under that young farmhand face of his, got this awkward yet playful around each other. But it was neither the time nor the place to pick that attraction apart and make something out of it. They had duties. But there was always warm tea and fresh food for Schmendrik, and of course they ended up with Molly joining him, so they shared the food...she knew it's his way of bullying her gently into taking better care of herself, and he was suprisingly sneaky about it. She didn't mind. And there was a warm cape wrapping itself with a snap of his hand around her shoulders on days when she was weary and worked to the bone, falling asleep on the spot. Their budding romance didn't blossom yet but it doesn't meant it didn't exist. On a day like this, the wizard was sitting by the table, both hands buried in his messy hair. Molly gently touched his shoulder and sat down next to him on the bench. "What's wrong?" she asked, but he didn’t answer, just gently grabbed Molly's wrist in a weak grip. She fitted her hand against the underside of his gripping one and it was only natural their fingers got entwined. "Are you gonna speak to me now, wizard?" she asked softly, and pushed his lips together but nodded. "I'm at my limit, Molly. We all are, and we don't get anywhere. Just moving in circles. I wouldn't worry much for myself, but it's not about me. It's about our friends. It's about you." he looked at her with such molten eyes, such long face she blushed. "You're being overworked to and treated by some people like you're nothing! It hurts me to see such a vibrant, lively person like you being talked down!" his hands started to flap around again and little sparkles flew from his fingertips. Some landed on her grey shawl, and shimmered like flecks of gold, and when she touched them, they painted her fingers gold as well." Welcome to the world of working class people, Schmendrik." she said, but softly, and wrapped her arms around him.   
°°°

On another day(Beacuse they were very similar to each other), Schmendrik slithered in the kitchen again, green eyes twinkling with mischief. Molly had half the mind to gently smack him on the arm with her spoon. "What has gotten in you, you old troublemaker?" she asked, while stirring the stew. He just grinned from ear to ear and leaned in. "~Mollyyyyy~" he sing-songed. "I got a suprise for you." this got her attention, at least enough to put her spoon down, turn around, put her hands on her hips and stare at him. "What kind of suprise?" she also arched an eyebrow. "Come with me, and i will show you." he held out a hand, and she took it, ignoring the flutter in her stomach like when she was a young girl, and watched where he took her curiously. They went up on the spiraling stairs, to the roof of the castle, between the sturdy, brooding shadows of the ramparts. There, he let her go, stood up straight in the middle, spoke some mumble-jumble, made impressive looking hand gestures, and suddenly, the sky was lit up like sudden fireworks bloomed out of nowhere. She couldn't help the awed sound that left her mouth, as the colourful streaks took the forms of different animals, plants, landscapes. But it wasn't over: the lights flew over the land, lighting it up too, shaping the forms of villages, oceans, tall towers, flower fields, and a lot more on the yearning, gray land. She almost run to the edge, looking out, her thristy eyes drinking in the wonder. She didn't remember seeing something like this since she was a child. When the show ended, she run to Schmendrik who opened his arms before her and Molly literally collapsed into his arms. "Thank you." she breathed him in, head on his chest, and they stood together until the last twinkling stars of his magic lightshow faded.  
¶   
¶  
¶  
Like, a lifetime later(it certainly felt like that), they stood on the same shore they spent many times looking at from the castle. All was said and done, and Schmendrik had a piece of Molly's underskirt wrapped around his injured arm. Molly still held a knife as long as her forearm she now slowly dropped. She wore Schmendrik's coat he wore over his robe, wrapped around her shoulders like she's some kind of queen she doesn't want to be since twenty years at least. And then a slender hand was at hers and she took it, squeezing. "Molly." her wizard croacked, voice shaky but shimmering like crisp Winter sunlight. "Will you allow me to show you the world?" And Molly just laughed and called him a silly wizard, a romantic fool and told him that against her better judgement, she loves him with all her heart, and they kissed and splashed at each other a bit and made a fire they cuddled next to, watching the stars. It was their greatest new adventure. But for now, Schmendrik picked up her knife and looked at it like it will bite him until Molly took it from him with a chuckle, cleaning the blade and putting it in it's sheat by her hip. And so, a new day begun.  
You're your own hero, Molly Grue

**Author's Note:**

> It's suprisingly smutty and i'm astonished about myself 😹 And don't ask how a straight couple is my first(very light) smut ever! Probably something about being able to easier distance myself from those hets. Sorry if it's not porny enough for some, but i'm proud of myself and this is lowkey the only straight couple we support in this room. 😁 Also, let me now if i need other tags, i'm new to this - Frank


End file.
